


A Surprise Visit

by yeeti_spageeti



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Minor Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Protective Gabriel, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Top Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeti_spageeti/pseuds/yeeti_spageeti
Summary: Bee and Gabe snuggle after a long day (only fluff)





	A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic for Gomens, and it's quite short! Enjoy!

He took a left. Down a dark corridor. Dressed in a black cloak, and using every miracle possible to dampen his heavenly stench, Gabriel walked on. A demon looked at him as he hurried down a corridor, but didn’t pursue the angel. Another left. Nearly there. He had taken this path many times, but every time he did, he always felt a little fear. Just in case someone would catch him. Just in case a demon caught up with him. He noticed another disposable demon had been positioned at yet another door. Another disposable demon meant more paperwork. More paperwork meant Bee wouldn’t be happy.  
The final turn. He had made it! He walked up a long, empty corridor, to find Dagon at the end, in her own little office. She didn’t even look up from her paperwork. She was so used to the angel’s visits to her boss, that it had become fact now. But still, he surprised Beelzebub every time.  
“Hey, Dagon, are they –“  
“Yep, they’re in”  
Gabriel took off the cloak, revealing his exercise clothes. Perfect for cuddling in. “ Great thank you”  
Dagon looked up “No problem. It’s always easier when you’ve made a visit down here. Relaxes them”  
The angel softened at this. His partner? He made them truly happy? That was all he needed. He put his hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly, and quickly opening the door, slipping through and closing it.  
The Prince of Hell was sitting at their desk, doing paperwork. Of course. They only looked up when they realised that someone was just standing there.  
Gabriel, as soon as the Lord of the Flies looked up, strode over to their desk, miracled themselves a chair, and sat right next to the demon. The chair was miraculously at the right height for the angel to peck the demon on the cheek.  
Without hesitation, the demon cupped his face, and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. They shared these regularly, but they both knew that they meant so much to each other.  
They both drew out.  
“W-what are you doing here?” Bee asked, adjusting themselves on their throne. They had got used to the archangel’s surprise visits, and always welcomed them after a long day in Hell.  
“I thought I’d surprise you. Looks like it’s been a busy day” Gabriel glanced at the several stacks of paperwork lining the small desk.  
“It has been” they softened in the angel’s gaze “But all better now”  
Without hesitation, the archangel stood up, miracled the chair from beneath them, and picked up the smaller demon, one hand under their knees, the other on their back.  
“Put me down!” was all the demon managed, and started struggling. The angel shushed them by kissing their forehead, and smiling,  
Gabriel walked to the back of the office, where a dark grey bed was set up, with ornate bedposts. The pair, many times, had used this bed for cuddling, and that’s exactly what the angel intended to do now.  
Beelzebub’s eyes widened in excitement. A whole night ahead, just with their boyfriend. A whole night of cuddling and kissing. Nothing else filled their black heart with so much joy. 

The angel had reached the bed, and placed the small demon on the bed, before laying down himself against the top of the bed, gesturing for the demon to join them. Bee sighed, and wriggled up, to sit against the angel’s rock hard torso, and melted lovingly into his arms. Gabe wrapped his arms round Bee, embracing them.  
“I love you, honey” the angel said, as he kissed the top of their head  
“Don’t call me that” they said, pulling away from his kisses  
“What, honey? Okay babe”  
“Hm”  
“What about sweetie?”  
“No”  
“Stick to Bee?”  
The demon was reluctant, but rested their head back against Gabriel’s shoulder, giving the angel the angle to kiss them. “Fine”  
Gabriel started to kiss them on the neck, then quicker and quicker. Now on the face and neck. Then on the neck, face and shoulders. The Prince started to writhe and turn, obviously being tickled by their boyfriend’s kisses, but not wanting to admit it. They had a reputation to uphold, of course. The angel didn’t stop, and started tickling the demon’s side.  
“St-op it!” the demon squealed, trying to regain their status. Gabriel kept going, a goofy smile plastered on his face.  
“If you don’t stop, I’ll – I’ll” Beelzebub writhed more “I’LL DO SOMETHING!”  
Gabriel, startled at this reaction, slowed, and finally came to a stop. Then silence.  
“Bee, honey, are you okay?” Gabriel looked slightly scared  
They realised what they had done “It’s – It’s just this week been Hell”.  
Gabriel relaxed, and gave a huge goofy grin, “As long as it’s just that”  
“Of course it is. Back to cuddling.”  
“As you wish” he said, with a wink. Gabriel shuffled himself back to their original position, and Bee took up their position against him. The angel pulled the duvet across, covering the demon completely, apart from their head, and only covering the angel’s head.  
“I’m feeling sleepy. I think” they said, turning on their side and snuggling up on the angel, using him as a pillow. “Will be okay if I sleep?”  
“Of course, hon” he whispered, taking off their hat ( with a little sound of displeasure from the demon) and stroking their hair, “Don’t worry about me”  
Beelzebub closed their eyes, and whispered something the angel did not here.  
“Huh?”  
The demon, nearly half asleep, whispered the words. “I love you”


End file.
